


Shiz University, Narnia Campus

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kings and Queens of Narnia approve a university for Narnia. What happens when Queen Lucy goes to Shiz University of Narnia and ends up rooming with Galinda/Glinda Uplands and Elphaba Thropp? A Narnian Golden Age movieverse/Wicked Years bookverse crossover. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

The girl set her two suitcases on the ground and looked up at the massive stone building, pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail.  
Lucy had always wanted to be like her older sister, and going to this new university would be her chance. Narnia never had a university before this. She and her siblings, as the Kings and Queens, had allowed for the Narnia campus of Shiz University to be built. Lucy entered the college under a false name, in a way, so she could get some privacy. In the first nine years of her reign, the Narnians seemed to forget that her last name is Pevensie, so Lucy registered for the university under the name Lucy Pevensie instead of Queen Lucy the Valiant.  
She sighed, picked up her suitcases, and entered the school.


	2. Roommates

Lucy sat quietly in the Main Hall of Crage Hall, listening to random snippets of conversation. One in particular caught her attention. The headmistress, Madam Morrible, was having some sort of heated disagreement with a blond girl about Lucy’s age, one Galinda Arduenna Uplands. Apparently Galinda’s Ama was running late, and Galinda didn’t want to be stuck in an ordinary dorm room.  
Oh, shut up, you selfish, spoiled ninny, Lucy thought. At least you have an Ama.  
Galinda finally gave in and let her Ama be a chaperone for her and her roommate in the Pink Dormitory of Crage Hall.  
That is to say, roommates, plural. Galinda was placed in a room with Lucy and Elphaba Thropp, the Thropp Third Descending of Nest Hardings.  
As the three went to their room, Galinda asked Lucy, “Where did you say you’re from?”  
“Finchley, in London, England,” Lucy said. “By way of… Spare Oom.”  
“Never heard of those places. And what of our roommate, Elphaba? What’s with the green skin? It’s so weird.”  
“So what if she’s green?” Lucy asked. “I rather like it. I mean, it’s not like her head is on upside down or anything like that.”  
That got Galinda to shut up.  
The three girls continued on in silence to their room, number 22 on the second floor.


End file.
